Double Trouble
by That Aussie Fangirl
Summary: Irina and her mother, Sophie Foster, have lived happily together for the past 12 years. As Irinas curiosity grows she embarks on a mission to find out about her father and why he left them. However, looking into the past can be dangerous- she finds much, much more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm KOTLC #1 Fan and this is my first story! Please fav, follow, read and review! I accept nice suggestions and criticism, but I WILL delete bad and mean ones. Please, no spoilers for Lodestar in the reviews as I'm waiting for my copy! Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 1: Nightmares.

 _Blurred memories swam through Irinas mind. She had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. They were after her, after her mother…..she ran on, and on, and on._

Irina sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, panting heavily. "It's just a nightmare, its just a nightmare," she repeated to herself, like a mantra. She glanced at the clock of the bedside table- 3.45am. "Ugh," she thought " I hate these stupid nightmares!" Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from outside her door. She stiffened, then relaxed as it turned out to be her mother, Sophie Foster. Sophie sighed as she saw that Irina was awake. She sat down next to her on the bed and said "Another nightmare, let me guess?" "Yeah" Irina replied "this is the third time this week!" she burst out. "I know darling, I know" Sophie soothed, tracing slow circles down Irinas back like her own mother, Edaline, used to. "Do you know why your father and I called you Irina?" "Yes Mum, I do know. You called me Irina because my first word was 'wolf' and 'Irina' means 'wolf 'in the ancient runes." "Yes, that's true, but the main reason was because when I looked at you I could see the fierceness of a wolf inside you. So, I know that you might be able stop these nightmares if you put your mind to it." Sophie got up to return to bed-her inspirational pep talk finished-but Irina stopped her.

"Mum, why won't you tell me about Dad?" asked Irina. Her mother stiffened at the mention of Irinas father. "Mum, _please_ , you never tell me anything about him." Sophies shoulders sagged and she said "I won't tell you much, but I can tell you that he was a wonderful and kind man, and when he vanished my heart was broken. You look a lot like him, Irina. I'm sure wherever he is he thinks of you every day. Now, sleep tight, Irina, goodnight!" Sophie swiftly closed the door behind her. " _You numbskull!"_ Irina thought. _"You know she always goes like that when you mention Dad!"_ With that last thought Irina decided she needed some sleep, lay down and closed her eyes, letting darkness overtake her mind.

 **I know, I know, this was short but more to come in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed reading this- I sure enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys! I'm back with another chapter! For everyone who read the previous chapter, we all now know that Irina's father left her and her Mum (I'm Australian so that's how we spell your version of Mom!)**

 **This chapter reveals more about him. AND SOPHIES POV SOPHIES POV!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Strawb'ry periwinkle love: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU READ MY STORY! EEEEEEKKKKKK!(x3000) Thank you SO much! And you favourited my story! Double eek! And, yeah, I know, it pulls you in. I will DEF take your advice, thanks for the tip! When I read your review and saw u had faved me I was all like 'I GOT A REVIEW EEEEEEEKKKKKKK AND SHE FAVED ME SHE FAVED ME EEEKKK!' And, don't worry, this chap reveals a** _ **tiny**_ **bit more about him.**

 **(And no, the puppy eyes don't work on me, so don't even think about it.)**

 **ThunderMist36: He he! *cue evil laugh* If you don't like cliffhangers, well you'd better stop reading now, since there are plenty more to come. And HEAPS of plot twists. MYAHAHHAHA! And the idea…. I like it! We will talk more on PM. Now I better start writing and less chatting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the KOTLC characters, only my OC's. All KOTLC characters and scenes belong to the one and only Shannon Messenger!**

 **Big thank yous' as well to strawb'ry periwinkle love, ThunderMist36 and Obsidian11Rose for favorite and following, and cristal368 for following! Honestly, it means so much to me, every review, follow and fav I get I squeal in delight!**

 **Remember to read and review! And, yes, it will be short, but I like short chapters so TAKE A DEEP BREATH.**

Chapter 2: Memories.

Sophie closed the door to her daughter's room and sighed, sinking down to the floor. Being a single mother was hard, especially with Irina having nightmares lately. And why was Irina so interested in her father? It wasn't like she was a bad mother…. was she?

She could feel a memory coming up and she thought

"No, no, no we are NOT thinking about him right now!"

But the memory overwhelmed her anyway.

 _Music was playing (courtesy of her Dex-ified IPod), and everyone was inside dancing. She was sitting outside, feeling uncomfortable with all the people. The whispers followed her everywhere._

' _She's a freak'_

' _Stay away'_

' _Brown eyes'_

' _Project Weird'_

' _Neverseen'_

 _She rested her head on Calla's tree, seeking the only comfort she had, when she heard footsteps behind her. She jumped up, alarmed, but relaxed when it turned out to be just him._

" _Hey." He said softly_

" _Just hey?" Sophie light-heartedly teased him_

" _Well…. I don't exactly know what to say in front of my girlfriend, right?" He replied_

 _She giggled. "Of course not, riiiight."_

 _He laughed, a deep, rich laugh, and grabbed hold of her hands and twirled her around to the music, dancing with her, swaying together in the moonlight._

Sophie shook her head and got up, a bit dizzy from the memory.

'I _told_ you not to think about him!' She scolded herself, and headed off to sleep.

On the way back to her bed, she peeked into Irina's room. Sophie was amazed at how much it had changed! Since Irina hardly ever let people into her bedroom, including her own mother, the last time she had seen it was frilly, pink, and girly, much like Biana's when she was Irina's age. Now, it was…well….in one word, different.

Very.

Messy, chaotic, and cosy, it looked very, well, Irina-like. Crystals in all shapes, types and sizes hung from the ceiling, and floor-to-ceiling glass bookshelves covered most of the room, except for one large, glass wall, looking out to the sky, which at the moment was covered in stars. A big, crystal bed was in the middle of the room, with pieces of furniture scattered at different intervals around the room. Sophie realized that she probably was invading Irina's privacy for peeking, so she silently closed the door, and headed, finally, off to bed.

 **Yes, yes, I left Irina's fathers identity unknown for a purpose, it all falls into the story line. And no, however how many rotten tomatoes you guys throw at me, I WILL NOT SPILL. MYHAHAHAHAHA! With the description of the bedroom, I wanted u guys to get a feeling of what Irina likes and u know… she spends half her life in, annnd because a lot of scenes are set in there. *wink wink***

 **Until next time, my faithful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Double Trouble. I REALLY hope u guys like it! Sooooo sorry I haven't posted for SO long, I've been INCREDIBLY busy! Also, I've made this one quite long, since I know I drove you all CRAZY with waiting, and yay, more OCs!**

 **Now, onto the reviews.**

 **Mysterious M: Hi right back at ya! And yes, I know the updates are short but I like short chapters! And, lucky you, in this chapter you get a description of Irina! So glad you're intrigued-here's the next bit!**

 **Strawb'ry periwinkle love: YAYYYYYYYY you're back! (x300000) When will you next update? I love your story SO much, and yes, I can't tell you who HE is yet but you will find out later in the story. You do get a description of Irina though, yay! Yes, I fixed the formatting- thanks for the suggestion. So glad you liked my description of the room!**

 **Obsidian11Rose: Can I call you Rose? What's your theory for who the father is? Tell me in the reviews, and here is the next chapter.**

 **ThunderMist36: Whoa….. U like my story THAT MUCH? EEEEEKKKKK! (x3000000) Hehe… I feel the same way with your story! Thanks, I know I can always count on you!**

 **FictionalBoyz: Sorry, but you will always be thatsencenboyXD to me. Really I'm glad you think it's interesting- I really appreciate it! Here's the next (long) chapter!**

 **Xylia Neo: OH. MY. GOSH. You, XYLIA NEO, the FANFICTION LEGEND, are reading MY story! *Geeks out and does a little happy dance* And yes, it's a lot like Paybacks a Nightmare, that's where I got my inspiration from, and I AM NOT TRYING TO COPY YOU! Sorry, just trying to make that clear. Here's the next instalment!**

 **Lyria: Awwww…. Thank you so much for the compliment! It means so much. The elevator things are funny, aren't they! I know I'm definitely going to try some of those things when I am next in an elevator. About the characters… You will have to wait and see! (Sorry-Not-Sorry!) I have never met an American before, but I would feel really insulted if they went:**

 **Person: "G'day mate!"**

 **Me: "What are you doing?"**

 **Person: "Speaking your language, of course!"**

 **Me: "We speak the same language!"**

 **Person: "Oh…. *Walks off*"**

 **Me: "*mumbles* Stupid Australian advertisements. They have the completely wrong idea!" *Walks off***

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **Animaljam: Yay, you like my story! The chapters will get a LOT more interesting as the story goes on. And I can't tell you who the Dad is, since that would be spoilers, and HOW DARE YOU SHIP SOKEEFE SOPHITZ IS THE BOMB! Hehe, just kidding, we all are entitled to our own opinions. Here is the next chapter, and until next time!**

 **A big thank you to animaljam for following and favriting me, and FictionalBoyz (cough, thatsencenboyXD, cough) for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with KOTLC or the characters, only my OCs. All else belongs to the wonderful Shannon Messenger!**

Chapter 3: Foxfire: A.K.A, a glowing fungus.

Irina woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. 7.00am. Great. Just great. She rolled over in bed and sighed. First day at Foxfire as a Level Three. This was going to be good. She climbed out of bed, got dressed into her amber brown Level Three uniform and started to head to breakfast. Just as she was going out the door, she paused and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her was a girl of medium height with pale skin and not-quite-brown, not-quite-black hair that fell in soft waves to her waist. Her long bangs covered honey brown eyes with gold flecks in them, just like her mothers.

Irina sighed as she pulled her hair into a quick French braid. Why couldn't she be as pretty as Saiira, or as cheeky as Aisha? With that last thought she went down to breakfast.

Sophie was there, eating some green soup-like glop that she recognised as Wesenberry soup- it tasted like strawberry waffles with whipped cream. Grady and Edaline, her adoptive grandparents, were there as well. Sophie saw Irina and said

"Hi Irina! First day back at Foxfire, eh?"

"Yeah" replied Irina.

"Well be sure there isn't a muskog in your locker!" Sophie laughed,

"Dex had one in his on my first day at Foxfire!"

"Huh" Irina said "Uncle Dex never told me about that one!"

"I bet he's still embarrassed about it after all these years!" Edaline joked.

"Well, I better get to Foxfire…" Irina mumbled, feeling out of place.

She grabbed the last piece of mallowmelt that Grady had been eyeing, and at his cry of protest, she ran to the leapmaster, yelled 'Foxfire' and let the warm light whisk her away.

When Irina got to the Foxfire campus, there was a mass of talking prodigies everywhere. She stumbled her way through the crowd to her friends, Aisha, Audra, Saiira and Dann. Aisha spotted Irina and said

"Goodie, you're here! Now we can start whining about the sappy goodbyes we all had to go through this morning!" Aisha's turquoise eyes twinkled merrily as she spoke.

"Um, Aisha, shouldn't we be getting to Orientation?" Aisha's sister, Audra, pointed out.

"Audra, Audra, Audra" Aisha teased "stop being such a worrywart, we have _plenty_ of time. You're starting to sound like Mum!"

As Aisha and Audra were arguing, Irina noticed something.

"Guys, were's Saiira?" She asked

"Dunno" Dann replied "I haven't seen her anywhere!"

"Here I am!" A female voice said.

Suddenly, a chocolate brown haired beauty appeared out of nowhere.

"Boo!" Giggled Saiira.

"Ugh" Dann said "She's been like that ever since she manifested."

"Wait, you manifested?" Irina asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" Saiira answered "I'm a Vanisher, like Mum!"

"Yeah" Dann grumbled "I spent most of the hols at her place- she couldn't resist teasing me!"

Dann hadn't manifested yet, unlike the rest in the gang.

He glared at Saiira, who was the beauty of the group, with her chocolate brown locks, which came from her grandmother Della, and her eyes which came from her father Tam. Dann, however, got his sapphire eyes from his Dad, Jensi, and his hair from his Mum, Marella, and of course Aisha and Audra Dizznee came after their father and grandmother Juline.

Suddenly the bell rang and they all trudged off to Orientation.

Magnate Letos voice droned through the auditorium, going over the daily announcements. Irina was just dozing off when Aisha nudged her.

"Watch this!" Aisha said to Irina, jolting her out of her doze.

In her hands was a slim, cube-shaped gadget. Being a Technopath, she could do wonders with technology.

"Aisha, please tell me this is not another of your pranks!" Irina hissed.

"Wait and see" said Aisha, smirking, before throwing the gadget into the middle of the room, releasing stinky gulon gas everywhere.

As the fumes started to spread, chaos erupted. Prodigies screamed and ran around the room, while frantic Mentors tried to restore order. In the midst of it all was an ecstatic Aisha, thrilled that her prank had caused so much hysteria.

When the building had been evacuated and the stink extinguished, Irina spoke to Aisha.

"What were you thinking?"

"Um, that it was freaking AWESOME!" Aisha replied.

"Yeah, so awesome that you're gonna get into SO much trouble!" Irina snapped.

"Chill girl, the worst I'll get is a detention, no sweat!" Aisha said in a cocky tone.

"Getting detention on the first day of school!" Audra commented sadly "What would Mum say?" Audra really took after her mother, Linh Song, who was calm and gentle and hated detention.

"Humph" Aisha grumbled, and stomped off to her locker, Irina and her friends trailing after her.

"Elvin History was SOOO exhausting, I think I'm gonna faint" Irina said as she sat down at their lunch table.

"Uh, Enlightened Language please girl, you know, for the people who AREN'T Polyglots?" Aisha reminded Irina, who hadn't realized she was speaking in Ogre native tongue.

"Oh um yeah sorry!" Irina stuttered, switching to the Enlightened Language.

"That's better!" Saiira commented, blinking in and out of sight as she sat down.

The group started making small talk, talking about how brutal their classes were, but Irina had completely lost interest as she was searching the cafeteria for a certain pair of teal eyes. Then she saw him walk into the cafeteria. Mahwi….

She watched dreamily as he scanned the cafeteria for a possible place to sit, and his vibrant eyes landed on their table. _Oh gosh…_

 **Dann's POV**

Dann was chatting to Saiira when a tall, dark haired boy in a Level 5 uniform made his way over to their table. He had seen him before- what was his name again? Oh, yeah, Mahwi, Saiira's older brother. He was at Saiira's house, that was where he had seen him! He looked over at Irina and noticed that she had started to slightly hyperventilate. His teal eyes scanned the table and his gaze landed on the spot next to Irina. _Irina…_

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked Irina politely.

Dann saw her turn bright red and move along to make a space for Mahwi.

Jealousy flooded his mind as he watched her stumble and stutter over her words but it cleared when a new boy in a Level 5 uniform asked if he could sit at their table. Dann readily agreed and, when the boy was seated, studied him. Carefully dishevelled light brown hair suggested that he spent quite a while in front of the mirror in the morning and had eyes that looked like a clear summer sky.

"What's your name?" Dann asked the boy.

"Oh, my name's Conner" the boy replied.

"Wait, why do you have a human name?" Dann asked.

"Well, my mum has always loved humans, so when she had me she called me after a character in one of her favourite human books, Conner O'Dell."

"Well, Conner, I'm Dann Babblos, and these are my friends Irina Foster, Aisha and Audra Dizznee and Saiira and Mahwi Song." Dann replied.

It took a lot of effort not to say Mahwi's name with loathing.

They chatted, and soon enough the bell rang for them to go to class.

 **Irina's POV**

In the queue to get to the leapmaster, Irina was chatting to Saiira.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house today?" Saiira asked Irina.

"No, no, no, no, no way!" Irina replied, "All you want to do is give me makeovers and you know how much I loathe makeovers! Besides, I promised Mum I'd help with the new unicorns. Maybe you want to help?"

"In your dreams!" Saiira said "All that dirt! Even though the unicorns are cute… but please come over to my place! As well, Mahwi will be there! Plus, I'll make you Mallowmelt…" Saiira nudged Irina teasingly.

"Hmmmm, tempting… fine, but only one makeover. I am not- at any cost- wearing those hideous things you call high heels. Afterwards you'll have to help me with the unicorns." Irina bartered.

"Fine. Deal." Saiira agreed.

"Let me call my Mum to let her know about the change of plans" Irina said.

She pulled out her Imparter and said

"Show me Sophie Foster"

When she had the A-OK from Sophie, Irina headed back to Saiira, who was now just at the leapmaster. She and Saiira joined hands and called out

"Moongile!" as the warm light whisked them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy everyone! I'm back with another chapter of DB, hope you like it! Funny story, about 10 minutes before I started to write this chapter there was a TERRIBLE stink coming from my room, and I investigated and guess what? My dog peed on my beanbag when I was in the shower! Sooooo… Evacuation mode! Talk about gross! Also, my hand-signed copy of Lodestar FINALLY came in the mail, and I have FINALLY finished it, and lets just say I really really really want to strangle Shannon! Now it's back to the waiting game.**

 **Anyway, onto the MANY lovely reviews I received, thank you all!**

 **Strawb'ry periwinkle love: Yes, it is getting VERY complicated! So Connor reminds you of Keefe, huh? Yay I made you conflicted! My life's work is done! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Obsidian11Rose: Great theory! Yes, I am a Sophitz lover, but you never know! As for Connors father… all in good time! Yay! Did I really do such a great job as to make it hard to figure out Irina's father? Yay again! Also this is for everyone, so listen clearly! I have scattered different references to BOTH fathers, Irina AND Connors, from the books around the chapters, so if you guys have a good eye you may just be able to figure it out on your own!**

 **FictionalBoyz: Thanks SO much for the compliment! Here's the next chap!**

 **ThunderMist36: Yep, you got all the 'rents right! Good on you! Please don't say any swear words-or even almost swears- in the reviews please. I'm not a big swearer so yeah, please don't. The grammar also may look different in America, but remember, we are from different countries. On a good note, thank you SOOO much for the really nice review! If you want to, you can call me Paris, since it was a funny nickname my friends gave me when I wore a Paris-themed outfit to my birthday party and my fav food is croissants and macaroons, and I'm just obsessed in general. Here's the next bit!**

 **I'mthe0.8: Yes, the mystery of the father… MWAYHAHAHAHA! Haven't I already given you guys her appearance? It's in Chapter 3. If you are confused, read it over again. It's near the top. I AM ONE HORRIBLE AUTHOR FOR TORTURING YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!**

 **Guest: Awwwww, thanks! I'm sure you will be happy to hear that her father is NOT Mr. Forkle. That's just…. *shudders* Ewwwwww! Here's the next instalment!**

 **Big thank you to fandomqueen18 and FOSTER-KEEFE for faving, and Rudiger Smoot for following! It means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own KOTLC or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Shannon Messenger.**

Chapter 4: Boy Trouble

Irina and Saiira materialized in front of Saiiras house, Moongile. It was exactly like Everglen, but more feminine, with more shadows around it- since both Mahwi and his father were Shades, while Saiira and Biana were Vanishers.

Saiira dragged Irina through the front door and up the stair to Saiiras room. Plonking Irina down on her frilly pink and purple bed, Saiira sashayed into her giant 'makeover closet' and started picking out ballgowns, make up and elixirs. Soon she came out with a giant pile of clothes and other stuff, and after she had piled it onto her bed, Saiira steered Irina towards her dressing table, A.K.A the table of doom. Irina sighed. This was going to be a nightmare.

 **1 hour later….**

"There, DONE!" Saiira said, satisfied with her work.

She allowed Irina stand up from the chair and look in the mirror.

Woah.

Her hair fell in soft waves, and her freaky brown eyes sparkled. She had on a beautiful strapless dress that went down to her knees. When she turned around it shimmered in all different shades of blue. On her feet she had- much to Saiira's dislike- a pair of jewelled ballet flats.

"You look… perfect!" Saiira declared, clapping her hands. "Now… your turn to transform me!"

"No."

"Pretty please with Mallowmelt on top?"

"Still no."

"I'll make you Ripplefluffs!"

"Unless you want to look like a clown, don't ask."

"Fiiiiiiiiine…" Saiira grumbled.

"On a good note, you have to help me with the new unicorns!" Irina said. "As soon as I get out of this stupid dress…."

"No, you are going to keep it, since it looks positively AWESOME on you, and you can change at Havenfield." said Saiira.

"Dang it" Irina grumped.

Irina and Saiira slowly walked down the stairs together, but stopped when they saw Connor and Mahwi coming up the stairs too. Both boys stopped in their tracks when they saw Irina and Saiira. Connor whistled and said,

"Whoa, Moonlark, you look good!"

"Connor, how many times do I have to tell you, my _mother_ is the Moonlark, not me!" said Irina through gritted teeth.

"Well it's either that or Foster- and personally, I prefer Moonlark." said Connor.

"Is it just too hard to call me Irina, Connor?"

"Well, it isn't, but that takes all the fun out of it, doesn't it?" Connor retorted back.

"Hmph, well I prefer Irina, Connor, but if you must…" Irina grumbled, blushing a tomato shade of red.

She turned to Mahwi, and after seeing his blushing, fuming face, got out her Home crystal, grabbed Saiiras hand, and pulled them both into the light.

 **Connors POV**

When Saiira and Moonark- sorry, _Irina_ , leaped away, Mahwi turned to Conner.

"Hands OFF!"

"I'm sorry, what?" said Connor, puzzled.

"NO FLIRTING WITH IRINA!" Mahwi yelled. "You can flirt with Saiira, or Aisha, or even Audra for all I care, BUT NOT IRINA!"

"Ooooooh, someone has a crush on Moonlark" Connor teased, his heart slowly sinking inside.

"Who cares?" Mahwi moped "No one thinks that poor little Mahwi Song could ever like the daughter of the Elvin worlds biggest hero."

"Well, mate, you may have some competition. You see, a new friend of mine, Dann Babblos has a _pretty_ obvious crush on Irina, and you're also going to have to compete with… me."

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON IRINA?" Mahwi exploded, all the shadows in the room stretching.

Connor shrugged. "Mahwi, please cut out the whole 'I'm a Shade and I control darkness' thing please, it's creeping me out. I can also feel some serious rage vibes coming off you right now, so I'd better leave. As for Irina, who doesn't have a crush on her?"

"Well, I don't" a female voice said out of nowhere.

"MUM!" Mahwi said, furiously.

"What?" Biana said, reappearing. "When you guys are yelling out your secrets to the entire house, how do you expect me NOT to eavesdrop?"

She turned to Conner and Mahwi.

"You both have crushes on Irina? Oooh, sounds like a love triangle!" Biana said, jumping up and down with suprising grace, despite wearing impossibly tall heels. Connor sighed. Mahwis mother was weird. Then again, weren't they all? They were elves, after all. He tuned back into the conversation when he heard Baina say,

"My friend was in one when I was your age!"

"Who was your friend?" both boys asked.

"Oh, it was Sophie Foster." Biana replied.

They both sucked in a breath. Irina's _mother_ had been in a love triangle?

Biana noticed their eager faces and went on "At first three boys liked her- Dex Dizznee-who is now married to Linh Song, my brother- Fitz Vacker, and Fitzs' best friend, Keefe Sencen. Sophie liked both Fitz and Keefe, but not really Dex. He eventually moved on from Sophie, changing the square into a triangle."

The boys mouths dropped, and Connors brain was working overtime. His _father_ had liked Moonlarks mother? But Sophie wasn't his mother, his mother was Anamika Cassince, so…..

The realization nocked him back a step as he figured it out.

He knew who Irinas father was.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys, its KOTLC #1 Fan here with another chapter of DT! (Not DB, DT. I was an idiot in that one, I was.) Merry lead-up to Christmas, guys! (Sorry, couldn't resist).

I wouldn't be posting this (Ok, maybe I would), but I made a stupid deal with Stars and Alicorns and now I have to update. Talk about annoying…. (No offence, SAA). Since I just want to post this ASAP, lets get onto the reviews!

Fictional Boyz: Sorry, can't tell u that one yet! *Cackles evilly*

ThunderMist36: Sooooo….. You think you've figured it out, huh? Well in this chap you'll see if u are right or wrong! (For Connors father, at least.) Here you go!

Athenacalypso: Yes, I will complete it. I expect there will be at least 24 chapters in all, with an epilogue. My update schedule is meant to be every Thursday night, but lately it has been Fridays. Who cares! I'm aiming for an update a week!

Obsidian11Rose: Ugh, moving SUCKS. I sympathise for you. Here's the next update, and when will you update The Darkness Within? I really love it! I'll try and fix the typos, thanks for the tip!

Bookwrm: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your review made me crack up, and you honestly made my day. Yes, he knows, he knows, HE KNOWS! Don't get dizzy from spinning around in circles, Bookwrm! *smiles*

MermaidAyma: Yes, how DARE I! Nothing could ever be as bad as the end of Lodestar. Nothing.

Mysterious M: Whoever said it was Fitz? It could be a complete stranger, for all you know! I'll try and make DT worth your admiration. You could be the Queen, for all I know!

Stars and Alicorns: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Glad you are loving it!

A big thank you to Stars and Alicorns for following AND faving, It means so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the characters I made up.

Chapter 5- Revealed.

When Irina and Saiira glittered into the lush pastures of Irina's house, Havenfield, they were greeted by heaps of shouting, screaming, and roars. They ran across the grass to Verdis' enclosure, where Sophie was on the feathered dinosaurs back, trying to haul her back from an injured animal lying there.

"Irina! Saiira!" Sophie shouted, "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Need some help, Miss Foster?" yelled Saiira, "Your hair looks a bit out of date!"

"Thank you, Saiira, but I think I'll save the makeover for another time!" replied Sophie, straining on the lasso. Turning to Irina, she yelled,

"Irina, Grady and Edaline have their hands full with the unicorns, and, as you can see, I am quite preoccupied here, but the Verminion tunnelled out of its pen again, and it's terrorising the Gunras. I need you to restrain it, ok?"

Irina paled but replied, "Sure, Mum, but you have to bake me some Mallowmelt afterwards!"

"Ok, ok." said Sophie as she was jolted around on Verdis back. "Just go!"

Irina raced across the fields to the Gunras pen, and Saiira raced after her yeling,

"What about your dress?! Your hair as well?!"

"To hell with the stupid dress!" Irina yelled back at Saiira as she skidded to a halt in front of the Gunra enclosure. The bright-green flying cat like creatures were scattering as a giant purple hamster growled and snarled at them. Irina took a deep breath and hollered,

"Hey, Hamsterzilla, over here!"

The Verminion focused it beady yellow eyes on her and started Irinas way. Saiira gulped and whispered to Irina,

"Soooooo…. Um, what do we do?"

"While I have it distracted, you shoo the Gunras into that pasture"

Irina pointed to the pasture next to the one that they were already in; "while I make it angry and make it chase me back into its enclosure, ok?"

"Ok." said Saiira.

"GO!" yelled Irina, and she ran up to the Verminion, vaulting herself onto his back, tearing her dress in the process. The Verminion bucked and thrashed, but she still held on.

"Come ON!" She yelled to Saiira, who was staring at Irina on Hamsterzillas back. Saiira jolted herself out of her daze and started rounding up the Gunras, herding them into the next pasture. Meanwhile, The Verminion started to run around the enclosure, attempting to throw her off its back. Not so fast, Mr I-like-to terrorise-things. She steeled herself and transmitted calming thoughts into its mind. Irina had inherited the rare telepathic skill from Sophie, who was a Telepath, like Irina. Irina was so focused on the transmitting that she didn't notice when a figure leaped into the grounds near Calla's tree, but did notice when the figure shouted something unrecognisable. She turned, and squinted when she caught a glimpse of light brown hair. Was that… Connor?

Connors POV.

When Connor leaped onto the small patch of grass near a multicoloured tree, the first thing her saw was Irina, clearly in a battle on wills with a giant purple hamster. His mind started to wander as he watched Irina ride rodeo style around its pasture, but he shook his head and reminded himself of what his mission was. He started down the hill yelling,

"Irina! Irrriiinnnaaaa! Moonlark! Mooooooonnnlllaarrkkkk! Foster! Fooosssttteeerr! I know who your father is!"

At that last comment, he noticed Sophie's head snap up from where she was treating a creature outside the T-Rex enclosure. He dismissed this and continued yelling, but Irina seemed to be oblivious to his shouts. Suddenly he felt a hand clap over his mouth and pull him behind the same multicoloured tree as before.

"What do you think you're doing!" hissed a voice, which seemed to belong to the hand. Connor yanked it off his mouth and turned around. Standing there was Sophie, looking panicked and furious. Connor grabbed her wrist and said,

"Ok, I feel some serious panic vibes coming off you right now, and also a touch of rage."

"Well how do you think I'd feel? Happy that you're going to tell Irina who her father is?" Sophie snapped, wrenching back her wrist

Connor was confused. "Why can't I tell Irina who her father is? She deserves to know." he said.  
"Because if she knows, Irina could be in grave danger." Sophie replied, her tone softening. "I want to tell her so much, but if she knows… Well, as I told you, she could be in danger."

Connor was shocked. "I'm sorry, Miss Foster, but I just wanted Irina to know who her father was, since I didn't know mine, until I figured it out two years ago."

Sophie's eyes looked full of understanding when she took his hand gently and said,

"Who is your father, Connor? I promise I won't tell."

Connor looked and felt sheepish as he looked down at his feet and muttered,

"You know him- He's Keefe Sencen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, and welcome back! Sorry I've been AWOL lately, so to make up for it I will do a long chapter! (No heartbreaking cliffhangers this time-promise. I know I tortured all of you guys with the last one. MYAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **Stars and Alicorns: I know its short- pretty much all of them will be. Enjoy the new chapter! I love the part with Irina and the Verminion, too.**

 **ThunderMist36: Yes, you are right! I am proud of you! So very proud of you! (Everyone else who figured it out too, LOL) YAY I can't wait for the next chap of TLP! Enjoy school… actually, enjoy your break!**

 **MermaidAyma: Actually, no. I just read. A LOT. Like 3 thick books a day, if I can. Torturing you guys is awesome- it helps me get my mind off the horrible things that happened in Lodestar…. WAHHHHH!**

 **FictionalBoyz: YAY, you know now! There will never be too many exclamation points. Never. Have fun with your life!**

 **Obsidian11Rose: Yes his father really IS Keefe! You will have to find out who Irina's dad is in the later chapters! Same with the reason the dad left. Byeeeee!**

 **Guest: Hi Bookwrm. Please don't die on me : ) ….who's reviews will make me crack up?!**

 **Miazi12: OMG I can't believe you read my story! A million thank you's!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Stop the mini cliffhangers, PLEAAASSSEE!**

 **Thank you as well to pfgumball for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing, except the things I created. All else belongs to Shannon Messenger, who is my hero.**

Chapter 6- The First Attack.

Sophie was shocked. Keefe? Her childhood friend? All she knew was that he had felt like a loner after joining the Neverseen, and he had carried the guilt with him for many a year. She still remembered when they had parted…..

" _Why?" He had said. "Why did you choose him over me?"_

" _Because." She had said in a whisper. "Because I know he won't run off with the bad guys every chance he gets!"_

 _He had been shocked at that point. "I did what I had to for the greater good."_

 _She had nodded, but said,_

" _Keefe, I just can't trust you after what happened. I just can't."_

 _He took two steps forward and had said,_

" _I've told all you a million times that I was sorry. What more can I do?"_

 _She had sighed._

" _When you betray someone, Keefe, you forever put doubt in their heart. Plus, how can I trust you after you cheated on me? If you have a girlfriend you can't cheat on them, even if they are as pretty as that Anamika."_

 _He looked fierce and snapped back,_

" _She kissed ME, not the other way around!"_

 _She turned away from him, saying,_

" _I chose him, Keefe. You can run off with Anamika now if you want. I don't mind."_

" _Maybe I will." He muttered._

 _If she had turned around, she would noticed the silent tears streaking his cheeks, or the sadness in his eyes as he walked away._

Sophie jolted herself out of her daze and studied Connor in a new light. He had Anamika's hair and eyes, but Keefe's ability and classic smirk. She also noted that he had the dishevelled hair, as well. Connor opened his mouth to say something, when a tremor ran through the ground. Sophie snapped to attention and looked around for a clue to where it had come from. More tremors came, and suddenly a crack appeared in the ground. From it arose four hooded figures, one with it's arms raised. Sophie looked around frantically, then grabbed Connor's hand and sprinted down to where Grady and Edaline had been treating the poor imp that Verdi had almost eaten. She deposited Connor in their hands, then ran towards the figures, rallying her energy, drawing on all her hatred and anger, getting it ready to inflict. It was the Neverseen. She'd know those black cloaks anywhere. Sophie skidded to a halt, though, when they raised their hands simultaneously and drew back their hoods.

Fintan.

Alvar.

Ruy.

And….. a strange woman.

She had cinnamon toned skin, and white-blond hair with navy blue eyes- so dark they were almost black. She had an overall creepy appearance.

Fintan cackled evilly and looked at Sophie.

"Bet you weren't expecting us today. How sad. I was quite looking forward to some Mallowmelt." he said, then hissed a word and brought down a sphere of Everblaze from the sky, aiming it at Sophie. She got ready to inflict, while saying,

"So, I believe you are after me? Well, if so, I would like to know who this woman is, then."

The woman laughed, then said,

"My name, if you must know, is Millanae. You can call me Milla. I am the most powerful Terrakinetic in the world."

Fintan smiled, then said,

"We are not after you, actually. On the contrary, we are looking for your daughter. Where is she?"

Sophie was taken aback.

"You will not have her! You took Calla, Kenric and Jolie from me. You will not take my daughter too."

Fintan looked at Alvar.

"Where is she, Alvar? You should know."

Alvar looked around, then his eyes landed on Irina, who had been until this moment sitting very still on the Verminion's back.

Alvar pointed to her, then said to Fintan,

"There. She's there."

"Good." said Fintan. Turning to Ruy, he said, "Do it."

Ruy formed a powerful force field and, aiming at Irina, fired.

The next few seconds felt like slow motion to Sophie. She saw the ball of light carve its way towards Irina, whose eyes widened in fear. Irina dodged, but the force field simply hit her head instead of her chest. Irina swayed on the Verminion's back then, as if in slow motion, crumpled to the ground. Sophie was vaguely aware of herself screaming "IRINA!" and running towards her, consumed by the fear for her daughter. She could hear Grady and Edaline running towards Irina too, and Connor leaping away to get help. Sophie whirled around to the Neverseen, but before she could say anything Fintan said,

"Consider this a warning. Next time we will not be so gentle."

With that last threat, Milla raised her hands, and the Neverseen disappeared through the crack in the ground.

Sophie ran back to check on Irina. She was lying on the ground, unconscious. Edaline was supporting Irina's head, while Grady paced angrily and muttered indiscernible things under his breath. A flash of light sounded, and Elwin rushed across the pastures to Irina, Connor and someone else at his heels. When Sophie looked up, Connor was standing there, looking absolutely scared, with a person she hadn't seen or talked to in 15 years.

Keefe.

He paled and said to Connor,

"Connor? You didn't tell me Sophie was here. You just told me that someone was hurt at Havenfield."

Connor blushed but said,

"Irina was hurt, Dad, and I had lost my imparter. What was I going to do?"

"Who is this Irina? Sophie's long-lost sister?" Keefe said sarcastically.

Sophie turned red and snapped at Keefe, "My daughter, actually. A friend of your son's."

Keefe blushed and looked at Irina. There was a large burn on her forehead and a large gash on her arm was bleeding freely. He winced and said,

"So you have a daughter, huh? Who's the father? Fitz, I bet. She has his hair."

Sophie was just about to snap back a nasty retort to Keefe but was stopped when she heard Irina groan to consciousness.

"Where am I? Mum? Who's my dad? What were you talking about? Who's that?"

"Nothing, darling. This is Keefe. He's a old friend of mine, and Connor's father."

"Ok, Mum. My head hurts. What was Keefe saying about Dad?"

"Irina, Keefe and I need to have a _little_ talk about some things. I'm sorry that your head hurts. Elwin will have it fixed up in no time."

With that last comment Sophie turned around, grabbed Keefe's hand, and dragged him to Calla's tree. They needed to talk.

 **Ok, I know I promised no cliff hangers, but this isn't much of a cliff hanger, right? Happy New Year! Next chapter will come in a couple of days!** **Please** **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huy Guys… I did promise I would update… So, here's chapter 7 of Double Trouble! Sorry it's been so late, too. A gazillion billion apologies. I've just been ultra busy with school, plus the computer crashed, and blah, blah, blah, etc. (I'm also a bit tired, so this isn't my best writing, beware)**

 **Reviews:**

 **AlwaysTrustSoKeefe: All right, that is a cliffhanger. I'm just so bad at endings, so I just do cliffhangers!**

 **ThunderMist36: Awww…. I love that saying you have! Keep(er of the lost cities) it up! (Sorry, couldn't resist.)**

 **Bookwyrm: Yeah! Don't worry; I'm planning a HUGE Keefe verbal smack down in this chapter! (x30000) I mean, who** _ **doesn't**_ **like Keefe getting owned! Memememememememememe!**

 **FictionalBoyz: Sorry!**

 **Strawberry: WOOHOO! So glad u r back. We missed u!**

 **Malaynamonkey2004: Awwwww, I'm so glad u liked my story! #SmileyFace**

 **Guest: Wow, thank you! It means so much! I literately just put my all into my writing. It is important to me, so when people say they like it my heart feels like it could explode with happiness!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Here's the update!**

 **Guest: The update is here, people!**

 **Glitteryicecream: I have updated! Sorry I haven't for a while….**

 **Fairytaleendings: Well here it is!**

 **(Imagine Sophie when she is angry speaking in an angry Molly Weasley voice.)**

 **PS I need a Beta Reader! Would anyone be willing? Pllllleeeeaaaasssseee!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the stuff I made up.**

Chapter 7-

Keefe was very puzzled. Sophie had a _daughter?_ Well, he had a son, so it wasn't much of a big deal. But still, Sophie had a _daughter?_ He stopped his thoughts when Sophie whirled around and yelled at him,

"How DARE you stop speaking to me for 15 years! Do you have ANY idea of how long that is? ANY?"

Keefe flinched, hurt, and said "I'm sorry, Soph. I guess with your wedding, and then Connor being born, I guess I was just jealous, and really busy too. I mean, I was a new father…."

"AND I WAS A NEW MOTHER! A _SINGLE_ MOTHER!" Sophie shouted back. "I needed your help! I had to rely on Biana and Dex! Do you know how annoying that was? Dex kept on trying to give Irina pointless elixers and Biana just kept on talking about all the makeovers she could do! It was torture!"

Sophie started to slightly sob, and Keefe drew her into a hug. He hadn't known it had been this hard for Sophie. He had at least had Anamika to help him through, but Sophie had had no one. A thought came to mind, and he asked,

"Soph, I'm really sorry for asking this, but how is Fitz?"

Sophie sniffled and said, "He's good. He misses Irina and me, but he's happy with…. You know, _the other one._ "

Keefe pumped his fist in the air and said "So I WAS right! Fitz is the father! But…" Then he stopped. "How can Irina not remember him? She has a photographic memory, right?"

She smiled sadly and said, "Her memories were washed. Same with….. You know, Irina will be expecting us down by now. Come on!"

Sophie smiled and walked down to where Irina was, leaving her sentence unfinished. Keefe just stood there, puzzling out the facts in his mind.

Who was this _other one?_ Why did Fitz have to leave? Why didn't they tell Irina? He pulled his imparter out of his pocket and said,

"Show me Fitz Vacker."

The screen flashed, and three black words flashed up on the screen. Out Of Range.

 **Irina's POV**

Her head no longer hurt. That was her first thought when she came to. Her second thought was 'What are the parents discussing? Wait. WHY IS UNCLE DEX HERE?' She sat up and said,

"Can someone please tell me why Uncle Dex is here? And Aunt Linh?"

Dex turned around, and smiled when he saw that Irina was awake.

"Hey, Irina!" he said, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm good." Irina replied, "My head hurts a bit, though. What happened?"

"It's a long story." said a voice from the door. Irina turned around and saw a _very_ familiar face.

"Elwin!"

"Hey, Irina. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit, but I am more concerned about _why Uncle Dex and Aunt Linh are here!"_ Irina said, scowling.

Linh cut in. "We came to see our old friend Keefe. Sophie also invited your friends over for a surprise birthday sleepover."

"Wait, what?" She had forgotten that her 13th birthday was in two days. And if Linh was right and it was _all_ her friends… Then Mahwi would be there. Ohh no.

Irina sighed and asked, "When does the sleepover start?"

"In 3 hours. Aisha and Audra came over early., since we were coming here anyway. Sophie was worried about you, but she thought you would enjoy having some fun." Dex said, grinning.

A sleepover? With Mahwi, Conner, and Dann? This would be the opposite of fun. Awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, Paris here. I want to apologise for the 3 month wait. It is 9.00 at night here, and I have school tomorrow (plus a math test** **) so this chapter is a bit rushed. So, therefore I will not be doing review responses or long excuses today. But know that I have read EVERY SINGLE review and comment and feedback you guys have written, and I was SO touched. A big thank you to everyone who gave up that extra 5 seconds of time to review and/or follow and favourite.**

 **On that note, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 8- The Sleepover

Irina rushed around the room, picking up stray bits of clothing and other things. She snapped at Aisha, who was hanging by the door, doing nothing.

"You could help, you know!"

"Well, I could, but I couldn't be bothered." Aisha replied lazily.

Irina turned around and gave Aisha her famous death glare. She sighed and started to organise the papers on the desk. Just as they were making the bed, a crash sounded from downstairs. Irina scowled and went down to check.

When she walked into the kitchen the sight that greeted her was enough to bring a bubble of laughter to her lips. Sophie and Audra were standing in the middle of the room, absolutely caked in flour. Audra's amber hair had come loose from its neat plait and was so covered in flour it looked white. Sophie was the exact same. Irina laughed and said,

"What happened here? You look like you've been running through a field of cantapuffs and then rolled in a vat of chika powder!"

Audra rolled her eyes. "It was an accident!" she said. "We were making Mallowmelt and I needed some more flour for the mix. I reached for it but then stumbled over and it fell out of my hands and exploded!"

There was a sound from the doorway. A slow clap. Sophie, Irina and Audra turned around and were shocked to find Keefe at the doorway. He was clapping, a smirk on his face.

"Well, Foster. Back to old habits, then?" he said, grinning. Sophie glared at him, saying,

"Seems like you have too. Like lying, disappearing without a trace…." Sophie trailed off at that point.

Keefe blushed at that remark, looking agitated.

"I _told_ you Sophie, I'm sorry. By the way, I tried to reach Fitz today on my Imparter. I didn't get through. Is he ok?"

Sophie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She muttered,

"I don't know what could be happening with that, Keefe."

She averted her eyes at that sentence, looking down at the floor instead of his face, Irina noticed. But that name… Fitz, was it? She felt like she had heard that before. Just then, a memory flashed into her mind.

 _She was running away through an unfamiliar green expanse of land. She thought she had gotten away, but just then a pair of strong arms lifted her up. She squealed with delight as the arms put her on their shoulders and ran around. She remembered the feel of the wind on her face and the salty smell of the sea nearby. A strangely familiar voice called out saying,_

" _Fitz! You give her to me! Men these days…"_

 _The specifics fuzzed then, like the details of the man's voice and face, or the woman's features._

She shook her head to clear the fuzz. Audra was snapping her fingers in front of Irina's face.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Irina's hand and dragging her to the kitchen doorway. Keefe and Sophie were too busy squabbling to notice them running out of the room. She and Irina raced up to her room, where Aisha was waiting. At the sight of Audra, she burst into hysterics. Between laughs, she managed to splutter out,

"What,-gasp-happened to,-gasp-you?"

"Haha, very funny, sis. Now get ready, Saiira and Dann will be here any moment now and I want to _not_ look like a snowman when they come!"

Irina hid a laugh and said, "Why don't you take a shower in my bathroom? You can borrow some of my clothes. I have way too many."

"Thanks. You are at least _sympathetic,_ unlike _someone_ I know… " She shot a glance at Aisha, glaring.

"Whoa, back the T-Rex up. What happened here? Did you knock over the flour again, Audra?"

"Wait, is this a regular thing?" Irina asked.

"Every time we make Mallowmelt or bake anything of any kind" Aisha replied.

"Hmmph." Audra said as she stalked to the ensuite. Irina grabbed some random clothes from the closet and threw them at Audra, who caught them, then closed the door to the bathroom.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Irina straightened her blue and white tunic, and walked downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup everyone! Paris here with Chapter 9 of Double Trouble.**

 **I would just like to say that I have published a new story called The Scarlet Moonlark. If you already haven't read it then go read it and let me know in the reviews what you think! Also, the rain is absolutely POURING and BUCKETING IT DOWN (Paddington movie reference) where I live. So, perfect day to update!**

 **Anyway, on that note, onto the reviews!**

 **Maplestream Sophitz Forever: Thank you so much for your lovely review! Sorry about the beta reader thing. I had received another offer earlier so I accepted that one. Sorry again! But thank you for being a amazing reader! 3**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Nooooo you have to wait noooooo!**

 **ThunderMist36: Awww, your review just touched my heart. I think I got a B overall on the math test… Pretty good, considering that I am terrible at math. And you got out for summer? L.U.C.K.Y!**

 **Team Sophie: Me too!**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Here is the update!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Glad you do!**

 **Anyway, onto the story! Oh, and this isn't my best writing since I am rushed and stressed with end of term assessments.**

Chapter 9: The Sleepover

Irina stood at the door, chatting with Saiira. She and Mahwi had arrived first. Irina was laughing at one of Saiira's terrible jokes, when two hands covered her eyes and someone her eyes and whispered,

"Guess who?"

Irina, startled, whipped and karate chopped Dann in the stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Nice to see you to, Irina."

"Omigosh Dann, I am so sorry!" Irina stuttered.

"It's ok." Dann replied.

Just then Connor burst through the large crystal doors, a grin on his face.

"Rest, people! Connor the Great is here!"

Irina and Saiira burst into hysterics while Dann just gave Connor a look and said,

"Dude, if you are trying to get attention, this is not the perfect way to do it."

"I know, but it is still cool." Connor replied

Irina, finally managing to speak again, spluttered,

"What was that?"

"Just a random thought that I had. Happy early Birthday, Moonlark!"

"Thanks, Connor…." Irina said.

"Anyway…" Saiira interrupted, breaking the awkward tension, "Want to play a game?"

Connor smirked.

"I know! We can play Truth or Dare!" he exploded, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Irina took a step back, shaking her head

"Ohhh no. Ohhh no."

Aisha and Audra, who had just came into the room, looked puzzled.

"What's all this about Truth or Dare? Are we playing it? If so, I'm in! I mean, who wants to see the boys make complete fools of themselves? Me!" Aisha commented.

Audra shook her head. Droplets of water flew out from her hair, which was still wet from her shower.

"Aisha, if we do play it, no one will be, as you put it, 'making complete fools of themselves'."

Saiira nodded, casting a sly glance at Dann, which Irina noticed. Was it possible that Saiira had a crush on Dann? She pondered this while all her friends quarrelled about whether they should play Truth or Dare.

"Shut UP!" Mahwi eventually yelled, all the shadows multiplying, so that the room was shrouded in darkness.

"Maybe we should ask Irina what she wants to do?" he suggested.

Irina, stumbling over her words, reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! You won't regret this, Moonlark!" Connor cheered, pumping his fist.

"I think I already am" Irina muttered under her breath. But she just couldn't think rational thoughts when Mahwi was looking at her….

She led them upstairs to her bedroom. For once, it was clean, and the large glass window looked out to the evening sky. They all assembled in a circle. Connor, ever adventurous, asked,

"Who goes first?"

Aisha, grinning, offered to go first. She picked Connor, and he picked Dare.

"I dare you to… go and steal a plate of Mallowmelt." Aisha dared.

"Ok." Connor agreed.

"Uh uh. I dare you to steal a plate of Mallowmelt _from Grady's office._ " Aisha corrected. It was clear she had been anticipating this with great enthusiasm.

Connor grimaced. Grady had a bit of a long-standing grudge against Connor's father, and he knew Grady would not take lightly to that, Irina knew.

"Fine. Ok." Connor sighed, standing and going to the door. The adults were downstairs talking, so it was all clear.

They all clustered around the doorway, watching as Connor tiptoed down the hall. He came to door of the office, and slowly crept inside.

Minutes passed with no sign of him. Just when they were beginning to think that something had gone wrong, Connor silently raced out of the office, balancing a tray loaded to the brim with the gooey, delicious Mallowmelt.

Everyone cheered and clapped once Connor was back in Irina's room. They all sat back down in a circle, and in three seconds the plate was empty. It was now Connor's turn to pick someone.

He turned to Irina and questioned,

"Irina- Truth or Dare?"

She chose truth, to play it safe. No one knew what Connor was capable of when thinking up dares.

Connor slyly smiled and, raising his voice a little, said,

"Who do you like? Out of Mahwi, Dann, or I?"

Irina gave a little squeak. She had to get out of this, fast. She jumped up, bumping Saiira in the process.

"Um….. You know, I think I hear Mum calling me, so, um, be back!"

At that comment she ran like a gazelle out of the room, leaving her friends curious, and Connor determined. He would find out who she liked, he thought, if it was the last thing he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Paris here! Ok, so I know this is MAJORLY late, but I have just been face planted into the wall of writers block for a while now, and I only just escaped. So, yeah. Also, I'd like to say that this is the most important chapter of the ENTIRE. STORY, so I also took a lot of time trying to find just the right words. But finally, here it is! One more also, who is exited for Nightfall? MMMMMEEEEE!**

 **Ok, before I can start rambling on about how much I hate waiting, onto the reviews!**

 **ThunderMist36: Thank you so much! I loved this review. And, finally, after a long wait, Chapter 10 has arrived!**

 **Fern S. Everly: Thanks for the reassurance, although we all know I am no Shannon Messenger. I put my heart and soul into this story, and I am glad that you guys love even the boring parts. (But no seriously it wasn't my best. I was half asleep.)**

 **Aria Ren Blair: YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON AAAHHH!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: YES YES YES I CAN JUST END IT THERE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here is the update!**

 **Guest: No, this is not going to be like the parent trap. I pulled some aspects from it, but no, this isn't the parent trap.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 10: Photographs.

 **Irina's POV**

Irina breathed a sigh of relief as the last of her visitors left. It was the morning after the disastrous sleepover. Aisha was staying back, promising to help clean up. Irina mentally snorted at the thought. The day Aisha actually helped with something was the day that pigs learnt to fly. She wanted to know something, she could tell. Hopefully it wasn't about the whole Mahwi-Connor-Dann-Truth or Dare-thing.

Just then Sophie walked into the entryway. She was wearing a going out tunic, and had a bag on one arm.

"Irina, I'm going to Marella and Jensi's place." She announced, slipping on a pair of ballet flats. Irina frowned. This was new. Her mum never 'just went' somewhere. When she went to places, she went with a purpose. However trivial it was, it was still a purpose.

"Ok Mum. Aisha and I are just going to hang out in my room. Hey, random question, why are you going to Dann's house?"

"They asked if I could help with something." Sophie replied, with a look that clearly said 'Drop it'.

Irina nodded, then walked up the crystal staircase to her room.

When she opened the door, Irina saw Aisha sitting on the edge of the bed with a quizzical expression.

"Hey, did your mum ever give any details about your dad away to you?" Aisha asked her.

Irina was taken aback. She had been expecting a full length interrogation on what had happened during Truth or Dare. It was good, but strange.

"Not much, except for the fact that I look a lot like him and that she still loves him very much." She cautiously answered.

Aisha made an mmhhmming noise and went back to thinking.

"Ok. You are acting weird. What's going on. Spill it."

Aisha pushed herself off the bed and stretched. She casually walked over to the desk and picked up a random gadget from the mess, beginning to fidget with it.

"Well, I was just thinking that you could look through Sophie's things in her room. If she still loves him, she would probably still have something that reminded her of him, you know?"

"WHAT! Aisha, I swear you have now officially gone crazy. Go through my mum's things? Are you insane?!" Irina exploded.

"Chill girl. You want to find out about your dad, right? And Sophie's going out, right? Perfect timing!"

"No. Just no. Sure, I want to find out about him, but not in a way that involves going through my mum's private things!"

Aisha scoffed. "What, you chicken?"

Irina blushed. "No. Course not."

"Then _come on_!"

Irina felt her shoulders sag. "Fine. But what about Grady and Edaline?"

"They're downstairs. I checked before you came in. Now come on!" Aisha said, then grabbing her hand and dragging Irina to her mum's bedroom.

They stood in the doorway of Sophie's room. Aisha immediately took charge.

"Irina, you take the wardrobe. I'll take the desk. Go."

"Wait!" Irina interrupted. "What about the carpet? It'll show our footsteps."

"Levitate. Just like PE lessons." Aisha replied.

"Spoken like a true cat burglar." Irina muttered under her breath as she levitated over to the walk in closet. Time to start searching.

After a solid 20 minutes of looking, they still hadn't found anything. Irina was about to call it a dead end when her hand struck a box buried at the very back of the closet. She shouted to Aisha that she had found something, and carefully drew it out. She sat down on the ottoman and studied the box. It was a shoebox from one of the shops in Atlantis. Irina slowly took off the lid. There was a pair of rings, one that had 'FAV' engraved on it, the other engraved with 'SEF' – her mother's initials. The only other thing was a dusty old photo album. She carefully opened it. It was empty, except for a single photo that fluttered to the floor. Irina, holding her breath in anticipation, delicately picked it off the floor.

It showed a much younger version of her mother with her arm around a man with the same colour hair as Irina's, and striking teal eyes. They both were grinning at the camera, and both were holding a white bundle. A tuft of dark hair stuck out of one, and a tuft of blonde hair stuck out of the other bundle.

Irina slowly turned it over to see if there was anything written on the back. There was.

' _My darling Fitz and I, with our twin daughters Irina and Annaliese."_ It read.

Irina barely registered Aisha's gasp of shock behind her as she realized what she was holding.

She had a twin sister.

And they had never told her.


	11. Author's NoteSOS

**Hey Guys. this is not an actual chapter, just an A/N.**

 **I need some help from my buddies on FF.**

 **I just had my heart broken for the first time.**

 **It was by a boy. His name is Leo. I've been crushing on him for almost a year. We met up at the local carnival that was going on with some of my other friends. At the end of the carnival, we walked and talked. He had just broken up with his girlfriend- my mortal enemy since primary school.**

 **We were talking. and then I (stupidly) said that his sister told me he liked me.**

 **He seemed sad. He said he was gonna murder his sister when he got home.**

 **Then he told me that he didn't like me. He only liked me as a friend.**

 **I got that. He's my best friend. It's one of those typical girl-has-crush-on-best-friend situations.**

 **But it still hurt. A lot.**

 **My family life is terrible at the moment, so I have no one to talk to.**

 **Please, does anyone have any ideas on how to cope? I'm all ears.**

 **And DT won't be updated for a while, at least a couple of weeks, just until I get back on my feet and stop the terrible thing known as writers block.**

 **Love you guys so much!**

 **-Paris, A.K.A KOTLC 1 Fan**


	12. Chapter 11

**You can rest now people, Paris the Incredible (and slightly lazy) is here!**

 **So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. It's been like, what, 3 months? Plus I missed my fanfic anniversary- silly me. Anyway, quick reminder that I have not read Nightfall yet as I am waiting for it to be shipped into dusty, hot Australia. How, u may wonder, is it boiling hot over here? The answer is: I. Don't.** _ **Know.**_ **Why does it have to be freaking 40-something degrees out and in the middle of summer at Christmas? I. Don't.** _ **Know.**_ **Why are my whole face, arms and legs sunburnt to a crisp because I forgot (more like didn't care) to put on sunscreen at the beach with my friends (A.K.A Leo and his sister) I. Don't.** _ **Know.**_ **MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Aussie Style)**

 **Anyway, please don't spoil anything for me. Annnnnddddd I am going to get straight into the story because if I do the reviews I wont have enough time to post this since we are about to go Christmas shopping- Yay.**

 **And a huge thank you to everyone who replied and were so nice and caring to me when I told u about Leo- you got me through the day. Especially huge that yous to strawbry periwinkle love, ThunderMist36, Darling01, Team Sophie, Nobody. 1n, Particular, and everyone else that I am sure I have forgotten (so, so, so sorry if I have- super stressed around Christmastime.)**

 **Anyway, onto the story, and sorry again for being so lazy.**

Chapter 11: Questions and Answers

Irina stared in shock at the photo. She had a twin sister? Why didn't Sophie ever tell her? She studied the man -Fitz- in the picture. There was no doubt that she was her father. They had the same hair, same skin, and nose.

"Maybe we can ask Dad about him?" Aisha piped up.

Irina jumped in fright. She had almost forgotten Aisha was there.

"Yeah…." Irina mumbled absentmindedly, her mind still in shock over the recent revelation.

"Irina, are you even listening to me? Of course you're not. I know that look. As I was saying, we could ask Dad if he knows Fitz. If he is your father- which he is," she added hurridly when Irina glared at her, "Then Dad will surely know something about him."

Irina thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess that would work. But we are doing this on my terms, though. Got it?"

"Sure." Aisha said.

"Well, then we should probably go, since we don't want Mum catching us up here."

Aisha agreed and they stood to go. Irina put the shoebox back, but took the photo and rings to show Dex.

Just as they were leaving, Irina heard footsteps in the hallway. Crap. It was her Mum. They quickly scattered, Aisha diving into the ensuite, and Irina scrambling to hide under the desk. The door opened and Sophie came in and sat down on her bed. She picked up her Imparter and whispered:

"Show me Fitz Vacker."

Irina stifled a gasp. Her Mum was talking to her Dad? But…. Why wasn't she allowed to talk to him? Just another thing to add to the list of Questions To Ask Her Mother When All Of This Was Over. Her attention was brought back when she heard a male voice say,

"Hey, Soph. I only have 5 minutes, since Anna's friend Kallie has come over. How's everything?"

Anna. Short for Annaliese, her sister's name. Irina shifted uncomftorbly under the cramped desk. Why all the secrecy? Couldn't they just outright tell her? Lots of horrible scenarios flashed through her anxious mind. _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy_ her frenzied brain shouted. Was she not good enough for them? Was she not what Fitz wanted? Was that why he left them? Her brain spun with panic. She forced herself to calm down, to listen, though her brain was having a breakdown.

"Yeah. Anna is still being a general nuisance. I swear, she was raised by Keefe, not me."

Sophie chuckled. "Huh. Irina is a general troublemaker, but its her friend Aisha to worry about. Gods, those two are as thick as thieves."

Fitz laughed. "Dex's girl, I guess. How's everyone?"

"Good. Aisha takes so much after Keefe it's not even funny. Audra- Aisha's sister- comes after Linh, though. Saiira is the spitting image of Biana when I first met her. Irina has a huge crush on Tam's boy Mahwi, though."

"Don't have the heart to tell them that they're cousins?"

"Yup. Um, Fitz, The Neverseen attacked yesterday. They came after Irina, for reasons I do not know- and it's driving me crazy."

A sharp intake of breath. "What happened? Was she hurt?"

"Sorta. Ruy hit her with a force field. It was aimed at her heart, Fitz! Her heart! Gods, I already lost one child, I can't loose another one!"

An awkward silence. "Soph, you didn't loose Anna. She's here, safe, with me."

Sophie wiped away her tears. "Yeah, all the way in the Freaking. Forbidden. Cities, Fitz! Irina's had to grow up without a dad! I've had to live a life where the man I love- my cognate, is all the way across the world! Plus, she's getting even more curious. About you, I mean."

Cognate? That rang a bell…. Irina would have to look it up some other time.

Fitz sighed. "Soph, I know. I think about her every day. She's my daughter! But it was either this or-" Fitz was cut off as a loud crash sounded from the Imparter.

"Shoot. That will be Anna and Kallie getting into a cat fight- _again._ Love you, Soph."

The room went silent as the connection died. A knock sounded downstairs, reverberating through the entire house. Sophie sighed.

"Well, I should probably answer that."

She walked out of the room. Irina slowly edged herself out from under the desk. It was a small space and she wondered how she could have stayed in the for so long. Aisha slowly opened the door and whispered,

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Irina replied.

"Your dad's in the Forbidden Cities! Cooooollll…"

"Yeah, but how am I going to get there? I mean, I don't even know where to find a crystal…" She trailed off as she realized… The pendant around Sophie's neck. It had a blue stone cut with a single facet- she was willing to bet it was a leaping crystal. But how to get it, though….

Her thoughts came to a halt when Sophie shouted from downstairs,

"Irina! Aisha! Get down here!"

They both raced downstairs, stopping only to drop the photo and rings back in her room. When they got to the front door they found Sophie holding 4 scrolls and looking very excited.

"Mum, what's up?" Irina asked.

"This." Sophie replied, holing out a scroll with her name stamped on it. "Isn't it exciting!"

Irina unrolled the scroll and looked at what was written:

 _You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

 _Sandor_

 _and_

 _Grizel_

 _Place: Gildingham Wedding Hall_

 _Time: 3.00 –_

 _Date: Two days from now._

 _A carriage will come to pick you up tomorrow morning to take you to your residences._

"Isn't it great, Irina? And since there's no way Dex isn't going, I bet that Aisha is going too."

Irina and Aisha looked at each other.

A wedding?


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys! I'm back with Chapter 12!**

 **I'll make it quick, onto the wonderful reviews!**

 **Booksaremylife: Why thank you!**

 **ThunderMist36: Thanks! Here is more! And so glad u found a friend who likes KOTLC! I found one too!** **I can't wait to read Nightfall! Sophitz had better happen in it!**

 **Lovekotlc: I'm sorry! Thanks for liking it! And I know I don't update much but when I do I make it count! New Years Resolution: Update more!**

 **TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927: Awww, why do you ship Sokeefe. Let me bring you to the dark side.. We have cookies and Sophitz ;) And I will organise ur funeral….**

 **Strawbr'yperiwinklelove: Awww, so glad u cared about him so much. No, I would never break my ship like that** **Here is the next chapter! And please keep up the posting on ur story! PLLLLEEAASSEE don't make me die again**

 **All characters belong to Shannon Messenger (except my OC's, who belong to me.)**

 **No flames, as those flames will be used to roast marshmallows**

 **Oh, and I sorta think the theme song for Sophitz in this fanfic is Even More Mine by Rita Wilson. I'll post a full list of the songs that inspired me in the fanfic at the end of the story**

Chapter 12- Gildingham

 **Aisha's POV**

Aisha shuddered as the golden carriage slowed to a stop. She loved going fast, but the constant sway made her feel like she was about to throw up. Beside her, Audra grinned, clearly not feeling as sick as her sister. Her little brother, Jayme, jumped up and down in excitement.

He was the first to get off, clearly not fazed by Twinkletoes, the giant serpent-thing that pulled the carriage. Her dad got off first, then her Mum, then Audra, then her. She swayed, trying to get a grip on solid ground.

"Wow, Gildingham. No wonder Sophie spoke so highly of it. It looks like the sun vomited on the city and it stuck." Dex said.

Linh lightly slapped his arm. "Dex! This is the legendary golden city of the goblins! Have some respect."

"Sure, sure." He said, winking at Aisha as they moved on through the city, following the goblin sent to collect them. As they walked, Aisha let her mind wander to bigger concerns. Why was Irina's dad hiding in the Fobidden Cities? Why was Annaliese with him? What was the anniversary they mentioned while talking on the imparter? The thing that concered her the most was that her dad didn't know. Dex was a great father, and from the photo he kept in his lab at home, he was friends with Fitz. She decided to ask Dex about it as soon as possible. And her Mum was friends with Fitz too since she was in the photo ith him, along with Dex, Uncle Tam, Aunt Biana, Aunt Sophie, a blonde dude with good hair, and a guy she now knew to be Fitz.

Aisha snapped out of her thoughts hen they came to the door of a large house made of gold, of course. The goblin, (who she had nicknamed Frowny) opened the door. Aisha stepped into chaos.

She saw Saiira screaming at Mahwi, Mahwi screaming at Saiira, Irina and Connor yelling at each other, Biana sipping tea and chatting to Sophie, Tam and a blonde dude having a glare off. Dann was running after his little brother, who had apparently teamed up with a girl, with his parents talking in a corner.

Dex took in all of this. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. The noise ceased. Everyone was silent. It was Sophie who first broke the spell.

"Dex! Finally! Don't worry about the kids, they're just… I don't know, really. Come on."

Dex and Linh walked away, chatting to Sophie, and Aisha, Audra and Jayme were lft standing in the doorway. The small girl that looked like a mini Dann ran up as the shouting began anew.

"JAYME! Dann's being a stupid big brother so Caz and I are staging a mutiny. Coming?"

Jayme grinned like the whole world was at his feet. "Nice to see you too, Arelle! And yeah, I'm in!"

Aisha smiled. Was it possible that her little brother had a crush? She stared dumbstruck as he ran off. She walked to a sofa in the corner of the room, watching as Audra sprinted to Saiira, trying vainly to pull her away from Mahwi. Irina, dragging a protesting Connor by the collar of his tunic, stalked up to Aisha.

"Connor, stop being a jerk and _tell Aisha._ "

She was confused. "Hi, Irina. Why are you bringing Connor up to me?"

"Because if he had just _told me_ it would of saved us a lot of grief!" Irina shouted over the din.

"Told you what?"

Irina released Connor. "Go on. Tell her what you told me."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Aisha, sensing hesitation, crossed her arms and glared at him, mimicking Irina.

"Wow, ok, no need for the twin death glares. I may have known—"

"Get on with it." Irina snapped. Aisha was shocked. She had never seen Irina this fed up or snappy.

"Geez, ok Gamora. I may or may not have—"

"Oh for goodness sake, Connor." Irina cut in. "He knew about my father, and didn't tell me." She said, turning to Aisha. "But I got Fitz's last name out of him. It's Vacker. Fitz Vacker. And apparently him and Mum were married."

"Wait. Vacker as in Biana Vacker?"

"Actually, it's Biana Song now. But yes, Biana Vacker." Irina replied.

"Does that mean that Biana is Fitz's sister?" she asked, curious.

"Yes, Gamora #2. It means that Irina and lover boy are cousins. Surprise!" Connor shouted.

A loud whistle came from the top of the stairs. Obviously the adults knew the goblin standing there, since Sophie shouted "SANDOR!" and ran to give the goblin a hug. Keefe yelled "GIGANTOR!" and ran after Sophie, doing his best to tackle hug him. The cries of 'Sandor!' had reached decibel level when Sandor noticed the kids, all staring awestruck at the giant wall of grey muscle.

Aisha stared as he walked down the stairs. He pointed to Mahwi.

"Are you Tam's kid?" he asked kindly. Aisha reeled back at the sound of his voice. It was squeaky, like a mouse's, and not suited to the goblin at all.

"Yeah. Why?" Mahwi said defiantly.

"Just asking. Sophie, what are their names?"

"The spunky one that's glaring at you right now is Aisha, Dex and Linh's girl. The one with the amber hair is Audra, Aisha's sister. The one that looks like a mini Tam is Mahwi. The one with brown eyes is Irina, my daughter." Sophie went on, introducing everyone.

Irina still stood there, her face still fixed in a glare. The shouting in the room had dulled to a content murmur. Irina wheeled on Connor.

"You knew. You knew about my father, Connor. And now I have to pretend like I don't know anything about him."

Irina's voice was deathly quiet. Aisha silently shrunk back into the fluffy cushions. She only used this tone if she was really mad. And Irina being mad was rare indeed.

"Rina, I think that what you say is true but…." She glanced at Sophie,who was talking to Sandor, completely oblivious to their discussion, "Now really isn't the time to be discussing this. Connor, despite being a stupid idiot, must have had his reasons not to tell you."

"Yeah, and those were stupid reasons."

"Sorry, Moonlark."

Irina shot a look of loathing at Connor. "My. Name. Is. Irina."

"Irina, I'm sorry. You know I'm being serious, since I'm using your real name. I'm so, so sorry. But you know now, so…. How can I help?"

"Don't bother." Irina snarled, flipping her braid over one shoulder. She stormed out of the room, leaving Aisha speechless.

"What was that? I've never seen Rina so angry before." Saiira inquired, coming over.

" _That_ was Connor" Aisha replied with a sigh. Why did all of this have to be so complicated?

"What'd he do this time?" Audra asked, joining the conversation.

"Just was his usual self, I guess." Commented Saiira.

"Uh, would you guys please stop speaking about me like I'm not even here? I can hear, you know." Connor sulked.

"Yeah, we noticed." Aisha snapped back.

"I'll go talk to her." Audra offered, walking off in the direction of the hallway.

Aisha, sighing, scanned the room for her father. Maybe she'd get some answers from him.


	14. Fangirl Moment

**Hey Guys! No chapter- coming later! Just saw this online and it melted my heart, and wanted to share it with you. Only people who watch Stranger Things will get this, though. Chapter Thirteen will be coming in the next few days- promise. It's something you can't break. And I don't break promises, because friends don't lie.**

 **Love u all 3**

My name is not Eleven... that's the name that was forced upon me.

My name is not Jane... That's the name that was taken from me.

My name is El... because that's the name Mike gave me.

If you don't know Mike, well he... gave me Eggos, a blanket, a jacket, a makeover, compliments, and sometimes... a kiss or two.

Mike is very important to me because... he is the first person who gave me a home, a real home, one where I felt safe and loved.

He also saved my life and in return I saved his. I don't know what this feeling is but all I know is...

He's my Mike and I'm his El.

 **OMG guys, can I ship it anymore than I already do? Credit to Youtube user Alexis Plummer for posting this. It broke my heart and is so true.**

 **Love you all and will post the new chapter soon- it has a bit more of a spin on it this time!**

 **Love you all so much 3**

 **-Paris**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, Paris is updating again! (after like 5 months -_-) Whoop!**

 ***blushes***

 **Anyway, so before I get onto the reviews, just letting everyone know that I have watched the TV show Stranger Things, and it is amazing (Mileven for life** **)**

 **So, if anyone is interested in fangirling with me about the perfectness of the ships, please PM me? Also always willing to fangirl about Doctor Who, The Flash, anything DC, KOTLC, Harry Potter, anything that Sarah J Mass has written, anything Marvel, Maze Runner, any book in general, SOKEEFE, etc. Oh, and shipping in general. People are starting to look at me strangely because I will not stop talking about my ships.**

 **I have also FINALLY read Nightfall and I am fully convered to Team Foster Keefe (But still keeping that little bit of Sophitz I need to finish this story)**

 **Anyyyyway, now stopping the rant and getting on to the reviews. Oh, and please take that extra 5 seconds to leave a nice and kind review. It means so much to me 3**

 **Strawberryair: Aww, thx! This chapter is even better!**

 **Lovekotlc: Yup! Those are my ships! I soooooooo ship them all to the death. (Except Sophitz. Fully converted Team Foster Keefe shipper here)**

 **I WILL GO DOWN WITH THOSE SHIPS.**

 **ThunderMist36: Yes, more chapters! Chapter 13 is here, and I'm taking ya'll for a bit of a spin.. (Ok, that so failed.)**

 **Booksaremylife: Yay! Ur Back! *does happy dance* Yes, I rather liked Irina's outburst at Connor… So glad u love it! On to the next chapter!**

 **All characters belong to Shannon Messenger except my OC's.**

 **And no flames, as those flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

Chapter 13- A Human Life

 **Annaliese's POV**

Annaliese winced as the voices sliced into her brain. She collapsed on her bed, seeing the whole world spin. She closed her eyes, focusing on counting her breaths as she willed the headache to fade, concentrating instead on the sounds of her father clattering about in the kitchen. She silently grinned. Her crazy, lovable, awkward father. Anna waited for the classic smell of charred saucepan that was inevitable when Fitz was in the kitchen.

3… 2… 1… There it was. Why did he even bother to cook, since all he ever managed to do was burn the appliances. Anna rolled of her bed and stepped out of her room, following the smell to her Dad.

She strode in and took in the sight of her father standing in the smoke filled room, holding a burnt pan under the sink. She opened up the windows and waved the smoke out.

"For goodness sake, Dad, this is the second pan this week. Why do you even bother to cook?"

"Because, sweetheart, you're thirteen. And I am your father and therefore meant to make you meals sometimes. You shouldn't have to cook _all_ the time, if you even can cook with those earbuds in." he teased, tugging an earphone out of one ear.

"Oi! Don't touch the earbuds. And, as much as I hate to say it, we can't live on takeaway all the time." She replied, swiping a cookbook from the shelf. "Maybe if Mum was here I wouldn't have to cook as much. Unless she was as bad a cook as you!"

Fitz sighed, a look of pain darkening his features. He agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair as he said,

"Anna, do we really have to do this again? I've told you all I can say."

"So say it again while I cook. How's Noodle Salad for you? Anyway, Dad, tell me the story of how you met her. Pleeeeease?" she asked, needing something to keep her mind off the painful thoughts that invaded her mind.

"Fine. But this is the ONLY one, ok?"

"Got it. Could you please hand me the noodles? No, not the 2 minute ones, the Asian ones. Yeah, those. Thanks Dad." She started cutting up the leeks as she listened to her Dad talk, his rich, accented voice filling the room.

" Your mum… was the most amazing woman I have ever met. I first met her at a museum. She was standing behind everyone in her class, just listening to music and not paying attention to the teacher. I was sitting on the bench, reading, when I had noticed her wandering away from her class. I walked up to her and asked if she was the girl in the newspaper I was reading- the child prodigy.

"She looked at me like I as some crazy person and just bolted. I ran after her, just in time to see her crash into a light pole at full speed. While she was still dizzy, I told her I wasn't a creep, just curious. We ended up becoming close friends and then, something more. Your mother was a very talented, kind girl. But so, so stubborn. When she wanted to do something, nothing and no one would stand in her way. I loved her so much. Happy now?"

Annaliese stood and looked at the expression of grief on her fathers face. Steeling herself, she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, saying,

'Dad, thanks so much for telling me. It means a lot. The noodles have to be tacken out in 15 minutes, but then they'll be ready and we can watch that sci-fi movie you rented, if that's ok with you?"

Fitz smiled, already his usual cheerful self.

"Sure. But don't you have your algebra homework to finish? Don't think I forgot. Your teacher emailed me earlier to say that you haven't been up to scratch in your grades and not handing in your assignments. We will be talking about that, Annaliese!" he shouted at her retreating back as she scampered up the stairs.

She sat down at her desk and tried to focus on the pages of math equations floating in front of her eyes, but her mind just kept spiralling back to Fitz's story. That was weird, because she'd heard it a thousand times before, word for word. What did that mean? Did it have something to do with the voices shed heard in her head since she was 10?

Anna hadn't told anyone, in fear that they'd say she was schizo. Who knew? Maybe she was. As she looked at the colourful wall of her bedroom, the answer struck her like a bolt of lightning. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Fitz had never really told her where her Mum was. He'd always just skirted around the topic, never really answering. She'd just assumed that she had just died or left when she was really young. She felt a memory tugging at her consciousness, just out of reach. She tried to pull the fog back, to remember it, but it slipped away when she heard the chime of her phone. Anna groaned in frustration. So close, but so far.

KalStar38: Hey, watcha up 2?

AnnaElfGirl11: Tryin to do algebra hmwrk. Come 2 apologize?

KalStar38: 4 what?

AnnaElfGirl11: U know, making fun of my house and my dad. Back off.

KalStar38: Geez, cranky much? I was just having fun. Aren't best friends ment to fight? Besides, I was just commenting. Sor-eee

AnnaElfGirl11: That's where ur wrong. We used to be best friends. Yeah, friends fight, but best friends don't make fun of their friends lives.

KalStar38: Ur just jealous that I have a better house than u. C'mon, An, we've been best friends since kindy. U always come back.

AnnaElfGirl11: One time 2 many, Kal. So what if ur rich and I'm not. Does it look like I give a stuff?

KalStar38: Yeah.

AnnaElfGirl11: Get ur eyes checked then, coz I don't. Now, if u don't mind (and I don't rlly care), im gonna go back to doing my homework. Oh, and good luck on that English essay.

KalStar38: What! Ur not helping me with that anymore?

AnnaElfGirl11: Yeah. Try doing something urself for a change.

KalStar38: Ur gonna regret this Anna.

AnnaElfGirl38: Love u too 3

AnnaElfGirl11 has logged off the chat.

Annaliese stared at the screen. Did she really just do that? Kallie was the Queen Bee at their high school. She slumped, covering her face with her hands. Why was this all screwed up? She'd just lost her best friend, her Dad was angry at her, she was in trouble at school…

Anna rubbed her eyes, in trouble of crying. A fallen eyelash came off in her finger. She studied it. She didn't believe in silly superstitions like that, but just in case, she sent a silent wish out into the universe, hoping that someone would hear it.

 _I wish that something good happens._

 _I wish that Mum comes back home._


End file.
